The present invention relates to a connector for use in wiring an electric device and the like.
In general, a connector is used to electrically connect or disconnect an electrical component, an electric device and the like. For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-092811 discloses a multiple electrical connector holding four plug modules which are arrayed side by side and each of which is connected to an end part of a coaxial cable. The plug modules are held in an insulated housing. The insulated housing is provided with a conductive shell attached to an outside thereof to cut off external noises and the like. Each plug module includes a conductive contact provided in a module housing and connected to a center conductor of the coaxial cable and an inner conductive shell provided so as to cover the module housing in which the conductive contact is provided. Because the inner conductive shell is formed by folding a thin plate-like metallic material, a seam is formed structurally.
In transmitting high frequency signals by using a coaxial cable, electromagnetic waves are generated from a conductive contact connected to a center conductor of the coaxial cable in general. Due to that, in the case where multiple conductive contacts are arrayed side by side, electromagnetic waves generated from the respective conductive contacts interfere with each other, generating an electromagnetic field coupling. If the electromagnetic field coupling is generated, an insertion loss increases and an inputted signal (high frequency component in particular) is lost.
Although the multiple electrical connector described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-092811 is configured to be able to cut off external noises by the outer and inner two conductive shells, no consideration is taken to eliminate the interference between electromagnetic waves generated from a certain plug module and electromagnetic waves generated from another plug module in the interior of the multiple electrical connector. Specifically, the higher the frequency of the signals to be transmitted, the more the electromagnetic waves generated from the respective conductive contacts are apt to leak out of the seam of the inner conductive shell and to generate the electromagnetic field coupling. Therefore, the multiple electrical connector described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-092811 has a problem that the connector generates a large insertion loss in transmitting a high frequency signal of 5.8 GHz or more for example.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector that reduces or eliminates interferences of electromagnetic waves generated from the coaxial terminals arrayed side by side and decreases insertion loss.